


Kai's New Housemate

by ekzxo (2870)



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, camboy yong, hes not actually a vampire, oblivious kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: Chanyeol laughs, body flailing forward and palms slapping the table as he says, “Seems like he’s dodging you. What if he has a crush on you!?”“The chances of him being a vampire are higher than the chances of him liking me.”“Is that disappointment I hear?”It’s Kai’s turn to slap something. He swats Chanyeol’s arm and mutters, “I’m not interested in a vampire.”Kai is so convinced his new housemate is a vampire because he never leaves his bedroom.





	Kai's New Housemate

**Author's Note:**

> This was massively fun to write, it is being published right now as I watch the Twitter Blueroom, lets thank SOOMAN for letting Kai and Taeyong sit together! Support SuperM and their respective groups! <3 we joppinnnn into kaiyong village.

There’s something peculiar about him. 

Lee Taeyong radiates beauty — that’s so _ fucking _ obvious to Kai. He’s incredibly handsome, and yet very cute with his sharp jawline and large eyes that possess a glint of innocence. His hair, Kai admits, is a bit weird for a college student. The haircut is totally fine, but he’s not an idol, he doesn’t need a bright purple hair color while he lives the life of a college kid. 

Then again, that’s all Kai knows about his new housemate. He is a college student, a year younger than him, and he loves his bedroom a bit too much. 

Kai never asked for an extrovert of a housemate. He didn’t request for his housemate to ask him about his day or have dinner with him. _ No_, but when Kai left an application flyer in the college quad, he at least hoped that there could be a friendship beyond sharing an apartment. What fun is it to share a space with someone and be cold and disinterested? He just wants a little bit more.

Taeyong gives him little to nothing. He comes home in the evening and claims he’s had a meal already. When Kai has classes in the afternoon, Taeyong is barely coming out and getting breakfast for himself. They hardly see each other, so it makes sense why they don’t interact. But there are weekends where they don’t have school or work (though Kai is unsure if Taeyong even has a job— _ he is paying quite the rent price, so_). Taeyong is never around on Saturdays but it leaves them a Friday night and a whole Sunday. And yet, he’s always in his bedroom. 

Kai wants to cancel the lease. He wants to drop the unofficial contract, bidding goodbye to Taeyong. But, he’s not that heartless. He’s not petty. Just because his housemate won’t make time for him doesn’t mean that he will kick them out. Instead, he’s more determined to crack Taeyong. Get to know him however he can. 

— ♡ — 

“Hey! I’m heading to a bakery today, do you want anything?” Kai asks when he spots Taeyong sitting with his laptop top at the kitchen table.

“Ah, _ um… _ if you don’t mind, I really love strawberry cheesecake,” Taeyong says softly, “With swirly ganache.” 

“Ganache?”

“Mmhm!”

“I’ll um be sure to ask them. Or better yet, come with?" 

Taeyong shakes his head. “Oh, no. No, thanks.”

“Are you afraid of the sun or something?” Kai jokes. He glances at the window and notices that the blinds are closed. Which is odd, because usually when Kai is out, he leaves them fully open until night time. 

“N-no! I’m not afraid of _ the sun!? _”

“Okay, buddy. I’ll be back.” 

Kai leaves their shared apartment quickly, feeling embarrassed and dreadful. Why does he feel unwelcome in his own home?

He makes his way to the bakery a few miles away where he meets up with Chanyeol, badly needing to vent. When he’s there Chanyeol is already at their usual bench with a cupcake and a tall glass of something cool with whip cream.

“You’re late!”

“I was talking to my roommate.”

“Oh, he speaks!?” Chanyeol says flabbergasted, but it’s so obviously fake and dramatized.

Kai nods. “I know, right?”

“Last time I tried talking to him all he did was nod.” 

“Maybe he’s just a bit shy,” Kai offers, not knowing what else could make him so quiet. 

Has Kai done something before to make him uncomfortable? Is he just bad at making friends on his own? Is there a contagious sickness he has that prevents him from wanting to socialize with anyone? Now that last one, it’s a bit far fetched.

“He’s cute, though. Maybe it’s part of his act.” Chanyeol clicks his tongue before slowly adding, “Seems very familiar.”

“Where do you think?”

“He's so unreal sometimes. Like I can’t believe he’s just at your house.” 

Kai thinks back to the time when he first interviews Taeyong. He giggled at everything Kai said, out of respect and maybe to appear friendly and sweet. He was afraid to make heavy steps when Kai gave him a tour because he didn’t want his footprints to be obvious on his carpet. It was strange. But Kai only learns that he gets stranger, and yet Kai wanted him as a roommate from the start even if he knew. 

Taeyong sometimes prances around the house in baggy tees and Kai doesn’t want to assume but, he’s sure Taeyong never wears anything under it. He loves to cook, so even if they don’t see each other and share a conversation during dinner, there’s always left overs in a container with a message saying that’s dinner if Kai would like. He keeps their home clean, especially the bathroom, everything spotless and in order the way it was before he got here. If anything, its even cleaner than when Kai lived alone.

Having Taeyong as a roommate is so easy. Having Taeyong out of his way should make Kai more than happy, and yet it does nothing but disappoint him.

"Snoop his bedroom, you'll find something alright!"

"Hey, I respect his privacy. I just wish he'll be less private. It's what I am trying to figure out."

Chanyeol supreses a look on his face that Kai cannot decipher before commenting, “Have you asked if he wants to use the desk or kitchen table outside? Maybe he’s so busy studying all the time but doesn’t want to bother you with his books everywhere.”

“That’s not it. He sits on the couch with his laptop, barely ten minutes before I leave for class. Or ten minutes before he leaves.”

Chanyeol laughs, body flailing forward and palms slapping the table as he says, “Seems like he’s dodging you. What if he has a crush on you!?”

“The chances of him being a vampire are higher than the chances of him liking me.”

“Is that disappointment I hear?”

It’s Kai’s turn to slap something. He swats Chanyeol’s arm and mutters, “I’m not interested in a _ vampire_.”

— ♡ —

“Here’s your cake. They didn’t understand what I meant when I said I wanted garlic cheese cake.”

“Ew! Garlic?”

Kai freezes. “Uh, do you hate garlic?”

“It’s ganache. And secondly, yes, that stuff is awful. Smelly and stains your clothes with it’s terrible scent. It drives me away!”

_ Hmm, don’t vampires hate garlic? _ Kai knows because of the movies, like the one with the Edward guy and the hot wolf who’s actually a dick but nobody picks up on until the end of the saga — not that Kai has watched all five.

“Noted.”

Taeyong smiles softly. His sweater paw hands extend for Kai’s hands as he reaches for the takeout container. He raises it to eye level and updoes the lid before humming in satisfaction. 

“It’s perfect! Thank you!”

Kai notices the dripping red sauce from all the edges of the cake. He cringes. He pieces things together, and now he thinks he wants to throw up. 

“Okay! Enjoy! I gotta go!” Kai races into his bedroom and slams the door, he hyperventilates against it and cries to himself, “Fuck. He’s a vampire.”

— ♡ — 

Hours later, Kai chooses to confront him about it. He doesn’t see this drawing on because it’s already been a month of Taeyong living here, a whole month of neither of them getting to know each other. He wants closure, he wants to tell Taeyong that it’s okay. If Taeyong is afraid, Kai wants to reassure him that he accepts this, _ whatever _ this is. Kai only wants a friendship with his housemate. 

Kai knocks on his door gently, upon hearing a humming sound, he enters. _ His… he. _

Taeyong’s bedroom is a faint pink, LED lights behind his bed frame and his computer monitor. High quality camera and microphone tripods perch on the desk space, directing themselves towards Taeyong’s bed. 

Taeyong, he… he’s lying naked on stomach with his legs swinging back and forth, tablet in front of him scrolling aimlessly in a queen size bed with nothing but fluffy pillows. 

“Damn,” Kai whistles breathily. He shuts his mouth immediately with his hand once he realizes he said it out loud. He doesn’t know what it was referring to, be it Taeyong’s bare thighs and ass revealed or how cool and comfy his bedroom looks. 

Taeyong looks at him with wide eyed and sits up, grabbing a pillow that he uses to cover up his lower region. He shouts, “I thought you would be asleep by now!”

“I’m… not. Uh, here I am,” Kai says awkwardly, “I should leave.”

“No, no. It’s fine.” 

Taeyong gets off his bed and opens his bedroom door wider, letting Kai inside. He closes it and then chucks his pillow onto his bed, leaving Kai to force his eyes at only his roommates face. 

“Huh?”

“You can leave if you want. Or you can stay.” 

“Stay… for?”

Taeyong scoffs, “What do you think?”

“I don’t know!”

“You can’t tell me you never knew!” Taeyong pesters back. 

“I don’t!”

“Even Chanyeol knows.”

Kai tenses, crossing his arms and responding lowly, “Knows what?”

Taeyong doesn’t answer. He bends over his desk and types away. Kai refrains from looking because he doesn’t want to make Taeyong uncomfortable. Then again, _ he _ is very uncomfortable. His housemate is flaunting his shit like it’s no big deal. He’s not _ really, actually _uncomfortable, it’s kind of a good feeling and he’d rather push away how good and bubbly he feels. 

“Clock is ticking. Ten seconds until I air,” Taeyong coos softly. He turns to Kai and pokes his cheek. “So, either you can leave and talk to me in thirty minutes. Or find out right now.”

“I’ll…” Kai looks at Taeyong’s set up very curious. 

Taeyong seems to notice how stumped he is because he pats at the ottoman at the corner of his bedroom. He insists, “Just sit right there. The offer to leave is on the table but I would rather prefer you stay.”

Kai nods and takes a seat on the ottoman, which he sinks into. Is everything in Taeyong’s room so comfortable?! If he’s allowed, he’d come in here more often for things like study breaks or binging shows. It’s the perfect space for those kinds of activities. He and Taeyong just might have that bonding relationship after this, who knows, considering that Taeyong is stark naked shamelessly in front of Kai.

There’s a jar on Taeyong’s wardrobe that he thrusts in Kai’s direction. When he declines it, Taeyons reaches for a lollipop himself and gives Kai a thumbs up before jumping onto his bed. 

_ Again_, Kai tries not to look at anything. 

But it’s so difficult, especially with the way Taeyong’s body seems so perfect for someone like Kai. This is something he’d want— his type of body, his type of aura. He's cute, coy but so devious, he seems to know what he likes and wants. He envisions his hands roaming up and down Taeyong’s body, admiring the contrast in their colors. He’s small, but not entirely smaller than Kai. He wouldn’t crush him if he held him tight. Their lips are different too, where as Kai has plump lips and Taeyong’s are a bit thinner. It’s the perfect combination, Kai things. He thinks they’d be perfect. He doesn’t know when he started to think about these things, but it wasn’t just from this very moment. Now at least, he has more on his list to add.

Taeyong gets on his knees and folds them with a straight posture as he smiles cunningly to his camera. A red light goes off from where it is and Taeyong’s eyes change to something more delicate and yet alluring. He tucks a few strange of his hair behind his ear before unwrapping his lollipop and kitten licking it. 

“Hi, good evening, guys. Yongie is back. I’m so happy to see you tuned in for the third time this week.”

Kai freezes, _ third time this week? _

Something in his stomach stirs at the way Taeyong indulges on the candy, as if he’s doing it on purpose. He sucks it into one side of his cheek, then using both hands to trail down his own chest, and back up, stopping right against his nipples. He rubs them and releases a desperate whimper. 

“My housemate, he’s…” Taeyong dives down, getting the front of his body onto the mattress. He arches his back, letting his ass jut out and expose prominently. He reaches for a body plush pillow and straddles it. “This isn’t the first time I thought about him like this.”

Kai finds his hand on his dick, he didn’t know when that happened, but he’s cupping his crotch through his sweatpants. He shakes his head and looks back at the scene in front of him.

Taeyong takes the lollipop out of his mouth and smears it against his bottom lip, coating it with shininess. He grinds against his pillow, but slowly. It’s terribly tantalizing, the way his hips rock, as if one were to bottom out and fuck them teasingly just before getting to the needy gritty.

“I always have to come here and do it all by myself because we never see each other,” Taeyong purrs, halting his thrusts and now looking over his eyelashes at the camera. It screams innocence but the curling urge to be ruined. Kai sees that in his expression. He’s not innocent at all. “But even when we’re apart, I never stop thinking about him.”

_ What the fuck am I doing here? And wait a minute, Taeyong is one of those boys that other boys pay subscriptions for on dirty sites? Is this really happening right now? Am I getting a free show? Holy… fuck. _

“_Gosh_, I just want to—” Taeyong gets up and struts to his night stand where he purposely bends over to fumble with one of the drawers. He comes back to bed with something hiding behind his back. “Guess which hand I have it in?”

Taeyong sits at the edge of his bed, reading the stream of comments that flow. Kai doesn’t notice his popularity until he follows with Taeyong, seeing numerous comments flood at the right section per second. Taeyong giggles at something before retreating to the center of his bed. 

“Thanks for the tip, _ 61LOW_. I appreciate it, maybe next time, but for now, I have to do it all by myself,” Taeyong announces with a sweet voice. 

Kai really wishes he had an account on his phone (a link to the website or _ whatever _ in general) to keep updated on every one of these comments. He finds himself sparking with possession, enraged with the thought of seeing despicable comments towards Taeyong. The ones that claim Taeyong as theirs. The ones that want to ruin him to oblivion. They shouldn’t be allowed to say those things because they aren’t sitting in his bedroom at this very moment. Only Kai should be able to say and do such things. 

Kai curls his fists around the ottoman, straining himself not to touch himself because that would be embarrassing. He doesn’t even know how comfortable Taeyong would be if he were to. He does aid thousands (_ maybe thousands _) of people to get off, but maybe it’s weird for Taeyong to actually witness that right in his very own bedroom.

“For those that guessed my left hand, you’re right,” Taeyong laughs, bringing his empty right hand to view.

He takes the lollipop out of his mouth, nothing but a shrivelled paper stick remains. He places that onto the nightstand in exchange for lube on another nightstand.

Kai spots him with a toy in his hand, fisting lube onto it while he bites his lip. Kai has never seen one of those _ things _ in his life before considering he’s never been curious to try it. He’s only used his fingers a few times, but never felt like he wanted more. But seeing this in front of him makes his cheeks go hot and scarlett. He feels more warm at the thought of Taeyong using it right in front of him. It’s a pretty pink, not too long but very thick. Kai wonders if it feels like an actual human’s cock. If it were a different story, he’d be taking it out of Taeyong’s hand and shoving his own dick inside him, telling him he's the real deal. If he and Taeyong had that relationship, of course. 

“When he’s not home, I like to wander around the house naked with a vibe, pretending like he’s punishing me for doing something naughty. I actually set the house on fire the other day, he doesn’t know about it. I felt so guilty I didn’t let myself come while I had a vibe in on max,” Taeyong shares while pumping his phallic toy. He mutters, “He’s home today, though. So I can’t play like that.”

Kai says fuck it, when Taeyong brings the toy to his mouth and takes it whole. He sticks his hands into his pants and grips on his cock when Taeyong moans hoarsely. He strokes himself rough and slowly, matching the pace of Taeyong bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks around the toy.

“I want his cock _ so _ bad. I have to imagine this as his. I just want to be fucked anywhere in our home. I want it against the table that we never shared a meal at. I want it on the couch where we sit sometimes but don’t speak. _ Oh_, imagine if he fucked me against the balcony we have. I wouldn’t be able to keep quiet. We’d have to get a warning from the landlord because the neighbors would complain.” 

Kai gets his cock out of his pants entirely now, tucking the waistband of his pants just beneath his balls. He cups them and leans against the wall, legs spread, and eyes eagerly following Taeyong’s ever move. There's a bead of precome pooling at the tip that he smears down his shaft. He spits into his palm and cringes for a mere second, but remembers what is situation he's in and starts to stroke himself. Every word Taeyong expresses, every tiny sound he emits in between, Kai swallows all up. He listens to the storyline and finds himself enthralled with how Taeyong presents himself so good, so confident, so sexy.

Taeyong hums and positions himself as he keeps feeding everyone words that make them melt, “I know he’s got a great body. He’s so good, _ I know it. _ I see his ab lines from beneath his white shirts. And I know his stamina must be so good because he’s always going to the gym so early for hours then still coming home to dance in the living room a bit. He doesn’t know _ I know _. He always thinks I’m sleeping or something. But maybe he’s right, I’m always dreaming about him.”

Kai thrusts into his fist, stomach burning at the thought of Taeyong doing this so often, dreaming about some guy and desperately wanting to be fucked to no end. He covers his mouth with his other hand, not wanting to interrupt.

Taeyong begins to get into the works. He gets onto his side and exposes his hole to the camera before slowly penetrating himself with the dildo. He sighs in content when it’s fully submerged, rim tight around it. His thrusts are shallow but he moans with each and every one of them.

“In my dreams, he likes to tease me. He loves fucking me slow and gentle because he can last for hours. But I have to beg, keep begging him to go deeper. To go h-harder. Because I can't take it, ” Taeyong moans out, wrist flicking the toy inside him at the pace just as he says. 

Taeyong starts shoving the toy inside of him deeper, increasing his pace only slightly. He tucks his head onto a pillow and releases faint moans as he continues his ministrations. While Kai, _ Kai _ fucks his hand in the pace Taeyong does. He imagines his cock being swallowed by Taeyong’s hole. He thrusts into Taeyong teasingly, because he could go on for hours. He wants to hear Taeyong beg so he keeps his thrusts shallow and gentle.

“Harder, harder.” Taeyong begs, and Kai fists his own cock even harder.

Taeyong begins fucking himself relentlessly, thrusting it inside himself as fast and as deep as he can. The pace of Kai’s own wrist quickens simultaneously, he forces his hips to remain down, not wanting to be too loud in the corner. He nearly forgets he’s even watching a broadcast because everything feels so real. _ Fuck it _. He fucks into Taeyong with need and vigor, wanting to feel Taeyong squeeze against him, wanting to feel himself pulsate inside Taeyong before coming hot and deep inside him. He wants Taeyong to cry and cry, cry out his name until they both come fully stated.

“R-right there, _ oh fuck_, babe,” Taeyong cries, shoving deep and fast. He reaches for his own cock and squeezes it, stroking it while pumping the toy into himself. He whines, “So, good, so so good. Come in me, _ please _. Please, come.”

“_Fuck_,” Kai groans, thumbing at the head of his cock before bringing his fist down his cock and pumping rapidly. His hip bucks into his hand and he’s coming over his shirt, white abstract lines coating the grey material. He strokes his cock a few more times while getting a good look at Taeyong before dropping his head shut and screwing his eyes tight. He can’t believe he just did that.

“_O-oh_, _yes_, _yes_, feels so good.”

Taeyong pulls the toy out and gets on his knees. He sucks the toy while fucking his fist. He comes with a loud piercing moan that fills up the room before he drops onto his hands and pants ruined as desperately.

“He fucks me so good, _ fuck _. I can never take a round two. Maybe one day,” Taeyong tells his audience, still trying to catch his breath. “Next time, next time. Thank you guys so much. I had a good time thinking about my roommate and his cock. I hope you’ll anticipate what I have in store next week. Bye, yongie babies.”

Taeyong leans over his bed and shuts off the broadcast. The red light is no longer there. He pushes the microphone away and turns off the camera. He acts like Kai isn’t even there. 

Taeyong’s forehead is matted with wet strands, his chest shines from sweat and come. He reaches for a towel and wipes himself off before handing it over to Kai with a shrug. _ He thought too soon _. Kai declines it and pulls off his own shirt and then freezes, feeling awkward at himself standing naked with a naked Taeyong.

“Oh gosh, I’m actually embarrassed now that I’m not horny,” Taeyong says with a heavy sigh.

“_ I—fuck_. What?”

“Did you not understand the role play?”

“Oh, what about it?” Kai tilts his head. 

“You’re _ so _ sexy, but so… _ stupid _? The hot ones are usually the dumb ones.”

Kai’s lips part, offended. He says, “Hey!”

Taeyong takes a step forward and daringly places a hand on Kai’s bicep. Kai doesn't shrug it off, he doesn’t do anything because deep down he knows he likes this. 

“I like you. I like how you check up on me often. I like how you eat every last grain of the meals I make for you. I like how you always ask if I want something, if not in person, still in text. I like… your face. And your body. I saw it once by accident. I liked you since the first week. And I thought I’d confess entirely because you’re bound to kick me out now. I might as well get brave. I mean I did a cam show about you, with you watching.”

Kai’s whole world stops. It freezes then rattled and quakes. He doesn’t know what he’s feeling right now, barely trying to process the last twenty minutes. He slowly responds, “Wait, no, wait. Taeyong. I don’t know what to say. _ Wait _, you burned the house?”

Taeyong looks defeated. He breaks eye contact with Kai and pulls his hand away. “It’s fine. I have a friend who’ll let me borrow their couch.”

“No! I mean, I think you’re very cute and sweet, _ too _ . _ Uh _ , fucking yourself in front of me was a bit much. Very straightforward way of confessing but it was also implied so— _ fuck— _ I don’t really know how to say this as much as you either.”

“You’re willing to try with me?”

Kai takes Taeyong’s hand in his. “I do want to get to know you better. I’ve always wanted to.”

“So, no dating yet?”

“Nah, but I think we could after a few weeks. If you’d like to,” Kai comments and squeezes Taeyong’s hand reassuringly.

“I do!”

Kai’s heart raced rapidly. He grins all goofy before forcing himself to be composer. He clears his throat and puts on his smug face when he responds, “Okay. Sure. Want to go out on a date?”

“Yes, oh, yes, please, Kai.”

Kai leans forward and hugs Taeyong tightly. He pulls away when he can feel their nipples graze against each other and Taeyong’s dick poking against his. 

“But one question,” Kai says shyly. 

“Shoo.”

“You’re not a vampire by any chance?”

Taeyong’s mouth drops. He swats Kai’s chest then crosses his arms. “No! Where did you— I’m more concerned at the fact that you think vampires are real.”

“Hey! You were always in your room, and hated garlic, and loved the oozing red syrup thing. Being so defensive about the sun?! I thought that earlier today and it’s the only thing that made sense for you to be in all the time!”

“Uh-huh.” Taeyong smirks. He leans forward and presses his fingers against Kai’s neck. “I do wanna suck you.”

“Oh.” Kai looks down then back up. 

“Kidding. Want to go on a breakfast date tomorrow?”

Kai pouts. “I asked you first!”

“Okay, okay,” Taeyong replies while rolling his eyes. He then plants his hands on Kai’s hips when he asks, “Can I kiss you?”

“I’d like to know you better.”

Taeyong frowns with knitted eyebrows and a pouty lip. He exacerbates, “But you just saw me whipping my cock out and shoving a dildo up my ass.”

“Ah, alright. One quick peck.” Kai says with a gentle chuckle.

Kai leans in first, planting a delicate kiss against Taeyong’s lips. It’s not that cute or romantic, considering his lips taste like bitter lubricant. But they’re soft, softer than he could have ever imagined. And it gives Kai a swirl of butterflies and he thinks he sees red and pink hearts, like the shade of the cake he gave Taeyong.

“I guess this is goodnight,” Taeyong announces.

“Yeah, goodnight,” Kai replies while takes his balled up shirt with him. He turns around and gives Taeyong one last glance and says, “Make sure to dream of me tonight. A cute one this time.”

— ♡ —

“Come on baby, ride it hard. Ride it good and fast for me,” Kai says while placing his hands on Taeyong’s hips to support him. 

“Yes, yes,” Taeyong whimpers.

Taeyong starts to move, rocking his hips forward and back, telling Kai how good it feels, telling him that he can feel his cock against the swell of his sweet spot. He wraps his arms around Kai’s shoulders and kisses him feverishly.

“Okay folks, lets get moving— _ fuck _. What the fuck.” 

Kai looks over his shoulders, spotting Chanyeol raising sunglasses over his head with a shocked expression. 

“Fucking finally!”

“What do you mean— _ yeah just like that babe _— finally?!”

“Why aren’t you guys stopping!” Chanyeol says covering his eyes and turning around. 

“I know you know me. I love an audience,” Taeyong murmurs while planting his knees onto the couch and bouncing up and down on Kai’s cock with more eagerness and greed.

Kai thrusts harshly, making Taeyong whimper and drop his head against Kai’s chest. 

“That’s—_ you guys are sick _! Meet me in the car in five minutes. If not, I’m ripping your dicks off!” Chanyeol covers his ears and shouts, “And I told you, Kai! I knew you liked him!” 

When Chanyeol leaves, Kai gives Taeyong a quick kiss then slows their pace. He asks, “How do you know him?”

Taeyong grins as he says, “He’s one of my regulars for about a year now. We had a few personal shows here and there. Remember _ 61LOW _? A few weeks ago from my stream on our confession night? He asked me to bring that very roommate into my broadcast.”

_ That fucking deceitful bitch _, Kai thinks to himself. First of all, he knew Taeyong before him. Secondly, he knew Taeyong was crushing on him and didn’t say shit. He knew he wasn’t a vampire! 

And… he had private broadcasts with his boyfriend. 

Kai wraps his arms around Taeyong roughly and stands up. He earns, “Woah, what’s up, babe?” from Taeyong before shoving him against the balcony door. He positions him a little lower, making it easy for himself to fuck into Taeyong. 

“This is so hot!”

“_Yeah _? Must of had one of these fantasies while talking to Chanyeol. Must of got both of you off when you were telling him how much you want him to fuck you against a large hotel window.”

“_ N-no_, come on, Kai,” Taeyong whimpers. 

Kai sends him a particular rough thrust then wraps his hand around Taeyong’s neck as he continues, “Private shows mean you please them, _ isn't it? _ You don’t go talking about your hot roommates. You tell your guest how much you wanna get fucked by them. _ Right? _” 

“_Y-yeah _, maybe a few times,” Taeyong admits.

“_Fuck _, I’m gonna fuck you so hard you forget about all those other sick, filthy strangers. But you’re just as filthy. How many of them do you get off with? You’re so dirty, babe.”

“Yeah, but just yours. Only yours. _ Only you, Kai_.”

Kai smirks. “I believe you.” 

Kai pounds into Taeyong with force, thrusting up with an ache in his thighs but it’s worth it to see Taeyong’s head fall back with his lips parted and eyes shut tight. He looks so sinful, so properly ruined. Kai loves this. He wants this all to himself, feeling like he's the only one who should see him this way. Though, he’d never stop Taeyong from what he needs to do, but every now and then he wants to make it a mission to fuck his brains out and make him forget about everyone else and all their lewd comments every other night.

There’s a soft knock against their door, making their heads turn. “Guys, it’s been more than five minutes, please! Punish him when we get back! Well miss our reservation.” 

Kai laughs against Taeyong’s cheek, giving it a fat, wet, slobbery kiss. “We'll make him wait. It’s what he deserves, babe.” 

  


**Author's Note:**

> seek me, the writer!  
[𝐭𝐰𝐭](https://twitter.com/287aus) | [𝐭𝐦𝐛𝐥𝐫](https://ekzxo.tumblr.com) | [𝐜𝐜](https://curiouscat.me/287aus)
> 
> if you loved this let me know! like my post for this fic! (:
> 
> created nighttime 10052019  
published afternoon 10062019


End file.
